Music Jam 2009
announcing the Music Jam on the What's New Blog.]] The Music Jam 2009 is a party that has been confirmed in the What's New Blog, and it was held between 17-26 July. DJ Cadence and the Penguin Band made special appearances throughout the event. There was a Members-only Back Stage that players could only access by buying an all-access pass at the Snow Forts. There were concert stages at the Dock, Coffee Shop, Soccer Pitch, Forest, Cove, Ski Village and The Lighthouse. The Beach, nicknamed "Bubble Pop" is a pop and rock theme, the main Stage was at the Dock, The Penguin Band was playing at the Iceberg, Easy Island Music was at the Cove, and the Ski Village had an orchestra. There were also three The Party rooms, the Back Stage, where you could buy instruments from the Music Catalog, the Night Club Rooftop, where you can get a free Boombox, and the Music Maker 3000. The Night Club Rooftop and the Back Stage requires a members-only VIP-pass that you could have bought at the Snow Forts. Special appearances *The Penguin Band *Cadence Stage Guide *Coffee Shop - Sparkling Stage *Beach - Bubble Pop *Lighthouse - Play your own instrument. *Ski Village - Orca-Straw *Mine - Musical Icicles *Cave - Floor Piano 3000 *Night Club: Main Music of Music Jam 2008 *Dance Lounge: Music Video Production *Night Club Rooftop: Assorted music, you get to choose by clicking the Music Player 3000 (Most likely made by Gary). *Soccer Pitch - Rock N Roll *Snow Forts - Red vs. Blue, "Battle of the Bands". *The Party - Music Maker 3000. *Forest - Best of the West. *Cove - Easy Island Music *Iceberg - Penguin Band *Pizza Parlor - Rock Hall of Fame Main Stage (Dock) Days 1-4 - Rock N Roll Days 5-6 - Bubble Pop Days 6-7 - Country Days 7-8 - Sparkling Days 8-10 - Orchestra Trivia *When asked, Billybob gave a hint. He said: "Next Month's party SOUNDS pretty good." *The Music Jam '09 screen was the first visit screen to have music with it. *Like the Music Jam '08, the Backstage was at the Dock, but unlike in 2008, there was another one. The other one was the Night Club Rooftop. *It was released 40 minutes early, and the band was already taking a break and the Ski Village was still under construction. And when you got an item, it will say the item is not available yet. This glitch happened before in different situations, (actually, they patched the ID to prevent hackers getting old items). *When you picked up the Green Headphones it says "You have found a Green Headphones", which had a grammar mistake in it. It should've said: "You have found a pair of Green Headphones". *The Soccer Pitch was called the Rock Rink, because the Ice Rink is usually there. *Like the first Music Jam the stages needed people standing on them activate the music. *The Music Maker 3000 returned too, but it wasn't at the Dojo as last year, it was at The Party, which was only accessed by the Snow Forts (beside the Soccer Pitch). *There was a catalog, the Shirts Rock Catalog which was there in the Music Jam '08, but it had a different VIP Pass. It had 6 shirts and a new all access pass. Only members could've bought items there. *It was the first party to have 3 rooms as The Party. *Starting on July 21st, the Penguin Band performed at the Iceberg. *The Music Jam logo was different from the year before. *This was the first Party where the Red and Blue Teams had been able to compete in a non-sporting event, in this case, music. *The Snowcat also returned at the Pizza Parlor. *Some penguins used Penguin Storm 7 to get Cadence's and The Penguin Band's background by typing in the background's ID. *The Penguin Band was only at the Iceberg for two days in the middle of the party. *There will probably be one next year. Gallery Rooms File:Club-penguin-music-jam-2009-beach.png|The Beach File:Club-penguin-music-jam-2009-coffee-shop.png|The Coffee Shop Construction for the Music Jam 2009 File:DockJam.png|The Dock before the Party. File:ForestJam.png|The Forest before the Party. File:VillageJam.png|The Ski Village before the Party. File:FortsJam.png|The Snow Forts before the Party. File:CoveJam.png|The Cove before the Party. File:BeachJam.png|The Beach before the Party. File:LightJam.png|The Lighthouse before the Party. File:BergJam.png|The Iceberg before the Party. File:CoffeeJam.png|The Coffee Shop before the Party. File:PitchJam.png|The Soccer Pitch before the Party. Music *http://media1.clubpenguin.com/play/v2/content/global//music/271.swf See also *Music Jam 2008 *Instruments *Back Stage *Night Club Rooftop *Shirts Rock Catalog *Music *Floor Piano 3000 Category:Club Penguin Category:Parties Category:Old Events Category:Events